


Between love and hate

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has Michael son and then Michael leaves her. Making her go to Gabriel (who she hates) to help her find Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Between love and hate 

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Lily/Michael

 

Rated:Mature

 

At one time Lily was the happiest angel ever. Ok she was half angel but still she was happy. That is the point. Now she look down and watched her one year old play smiling and laughing. She felt lost. She was told a few months back that the love of her life Michael was not coming back. He never explained why or even saw her again. 

 

She was pissed she knew who turned him away from her. She wished she could find his no account brother Gabriel and gank his sorry ass. She knew that he was behind the break up. All she wanted was Michael to talk to her. 

 

Noah missed his dad so very much. He was a growing boy. He looked just like his Dad. He had blue eyes and black hair like the vessel that he was in when they conceived Noah. He looked up at her and she almost cried. 

 

"Where is he?" She asked him like he would answer instead he reached up and pulled her finger down and sucked on it. He took a little nip at it too. He had a few teeth on him. 

 

She wiped her tears away and put Noah down for bed. She would find a way to get Michael back if it killed her to do so. She knew the one sorry son of a bitch who might tell her where to look and if he didn't she would beat it out of him. She knew where he was hiding his porn skank told her . She got on the phone and called her sister who came over to babysit Noah for a little while. She then got on her sexiest outfit and put on a mask to hide her face. She was going sleazy angel hunting. Oh and she must not forget her angel blade. She might just kill his sorry ass.

 

**********************************************************************

 

Gabriel had been in hiding. His best porno girl had hid him from his brother. He had tricked him and switched his sword so he would not die. He still was pissed at his brother. Lucifer was on a rampage. Especially since he knew now he might be needed to save the world from their aunt Amara. 

 

It had been a few years. He was glad Castiel had not made a big deal about seeing him a few years back. He was glad Cas did not tell them he was alive. 

 

And Michael had been busy making a family damn him. Did he not know this was not the time . Gabriel was so mad at him when he got a half angel knocked up with his kid. Not to mention Gabriel and her were like oil and water. She hated his guts. 

 

He heard a rumor that Michael left his woman. Gabriel was not happy about it but he knew that little hellion of a woman would blame it on him. She blamed everything on him. He flirted with her or tried she would say he was being indecent. Everything he said she would disagree with. Michael pretty much had to tell them not to speak to each other so they would not fight. He did not remember who started all the fighting. She just rubbed him the wrong way. 

Truth be told he thought she was hot. He would never tell her that. He would probably tell her that she was ugly. Actually he thought maybe he did one day when they fought. Damn she brought the worst out in him. 

 

He had taken over a nightclub in the last few months. He was in deep hiding. He even wore a beard to hide himself. 

 

He was having a amatuer night at the strip club tonight. He was judging of course. Everyone knew his weakness was redheads. And up on the stage one was dancing with her back to him. Damn this woman was hot from the back. 

When she turned around she had a mask on but he could tell she was a beauty. She wrapped herself around the pole and turned herself upside down. She was keeping perfect time to the music. She was the best he had seen that night. He had seen some really great dancers tonight but she was a redhead and she had all the right moves. 

 

She did not take off all her clothes but hey that would come in time. Plus maybe he would use her as his personal stash. When they all stood on stage he picked her out of all of them and lead her backstage. 

 

He wanted her to show him more. 

 

******************************************

Lily was feeling sick but she knew she had to do this maybe get him on her side. She doubted it but maybe she could be nice. Her stomach would be sick if she had to kiss him damn it. 

 

When she was dancing for him she saw the look in his eyes. He had no idea it was her. He probably just remembered her fat with the baby. 

 

Then when he led her backstage. He locked the door and told her to get on his private stage. He then turned on some slow music and she danced to it. 

 

He asked her to take off the rest of her clothes for him. She stopped and was terrified she knew if she did that he would seduce her. So instead she dance towards him and got on his lap and then pulled off her mask. 

Gabriel upon looking at her face. His jaw dropped and he just said "Damn you are more beautiful than I thought." 

She realized he either was too drunk or he never looked at her closely when they were fighting. 

 

She put herself face to face nose to nose with him than she whispered in his ear "Gabriel I would not have sex with you if you were the last person on the planet nimrod." That had been her favorite name for him when they fought. 

Gabriel pulled her back to look at her again and then shoved her off him. "What did you say woman?" He asked she got up off the floor. 

"I said I would not have sex with you nimrod." Lily said

"There has only been one woman who called me that but she is. " Then he hesitated as he spoke. Gabriel was like "No fucking way why the hell are you here?" 

Lily took her son's picture out and said "This is your nephew Michael will not talk to me. I need to see him." 

Gabriel sighed and poured a drink and let the whiskey do it's thing. What the hell . Not that she was not always hot but he did not expect that. Damn it he was still hard. Damn his body for being attracted to her. "Ok what the hell do you want?" He asked giving her a dirty look. 

She saw the look he was giving her she swallowed hard. Ok they would never be friends and he would never help her. She started crying and she could not stop. She was even hyperventilating. 

Gabriel tried to brush it off. Then he saw the tears he handed her a tissue. "Come on what do you want?" He asked a little nicer. 

"Why you will not help me. It does not matter. The only one you care about is yourself. I wasted both our time." She got up and started walking towards the door. 

Her snapped his fingers and she was in front of him. "Now princess tell me you are pissing me off telling me I am selfish." He said pulling her face to face. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He had to admit she was breathtaking. He wanted to kiss her so damn bad it made him shake. He brushed away her tears with his finger. 

"I need to find Michael." She said

Gabriel sighed he knew his brother did not want to be found he heard the stories. "He does not want to be found. You might want to go home." Gabriel said 

"What did you tell him?" She said giving him a dirty look. 

"So I am the one who did this. Ooooh no princess I was told why he left you. You did this." Gabriel said but he had only heard rumors he had not heard it from Michael himself . He knew Michael probably was just doing it to protect her and the baby. Michael was the good son. 

 

"I did not do anything you asshole." She said and slapped him right across the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was watching his eyes turn into gold lava. He was mad but there was another emotion she saw she did not recognize it. His eyes never got like this when they fought before. Suddenly she was scared of him and what he was going to do to her. 

 

Gabriel felt the stung normally it would have made him stop but he was pissed at her and also aroused. How dare she come into his lair and slap him after she accused of lying to his brother. So he watched her expression . He could tell by the expression she was scared and she should be. 

 

Then Lily tried to turn tail and run. He snapped again and was in front of her and this time he picked her up and put her over his shoulder kicking and screaming. 

 

"Let me down you jerkwad. You did this you are the one who told Michael something to make him leave all I want is you to find him and give me five minutes with him to find out from him why?" Lily screamed as he put her down then he sat down and pulled her across his lap. He then started paddling her hard. 

 

She was crying he was hurting her ok more of her pride then her butt . He then pulled her up on his lap and made her look at him. 

 

"I will repeat I did not tell my pigheaded brother anything. If you want to hear why he left you ask him." Gabriel said. And his eyes looked still like molten gold. 

"I I I can't find him you asshole." She said crying and slapped him again. 

 

Now Gabriel was steaming mad so he let his other instinct take over him. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. She was shocked and fought him at first then she gave in and they both kissed each other like they were hungry or starved with a need so primitive it shocked both of them to the core. They both felt like lightning had struck them. They both gave into their passions at least for a little while. only kissing but it got intense and then they broke the kiss both breathless from the passion that they had ignited. 

 

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked ashamed but thrilled damn him for making her feel like that. 

 

"I had to shut you up somehow princess. You would not listen to me. I do not know where Michael is and why would I help you?" Gabriel said getting up. The kiss had rattled him . He had been attracted to her. She pissed him off. 

"I will never darken your door again if you help me get my answers. " Lily said 

 

Gabriel smiled turned around and said "Fine I will help you I might however ask more of you then that." He then cocked his eyebrow at her. 

"You are a pig you know that, that is all you think of." Lily said

"Well that is my price so take it or leave it." Gabriel said turning back and thinking that woman will not do that. His body got hard imagining if she said yes. 

Lily bite her lip. She thought she was safe from his lust., He hated her how could or why would he want her like that?. After that kiss though . It shook her to her core and made her wonder stuff that she would never admit to anyone. 

Lily was quiet for a while. Then she cleared her throat to get his attention "Fine Gabriel if you find him and I get my answers then I will give you what you want. And what exactly is what you want?" Lily asked afraid she had opened pandora's box. 

"oh princess I might just give you something you will never forget and ruin you for every other man." Gabriel said he laughed when she got a horrified look on her face. "I will decide later princess after I see if I can hold up my end. 

 

Lily got up shook his hand but he pulled her to him and he kissed her again making them both wanting more but they both pulled back. 

"You can stay here until I go investigate to see if I can even or should even try this." Gabriel snapped his fingers and she had been put into a room with a huge bed and bathroom attached. She called her mother to check up on Noah. 

 

*********************************************************************

 

Gabriel had to get space between them. He knew exactly where Michael was. He just had not talked to him lately. He had been avoiding everyone. He had hoped he would not be pulled into the latest debacle of the Winchesters. He knew all too well he would not avoid it for long. 

 

He snapped in to find his brother praying. Michael was posing as a priest. 

Gabriel clapped first making sure no one was around to see him. 

Michael turned around and asked him "What are you doing here Brother?" 

"Well I have your girlfriend back at my mansion crying her eyes out wondering what happened?" Gabriel asked looking at his brother who looked ashamed.

"That is a long story." Michael said 

"Which rumor is true?" Gabriel asked "And since I am dealing with her I need to know the truth." 

Michael was not sure if he should tell Gabriel the truth but since Gabriel was in the middle now . He figured he had no choice. "Ok which stories have you heard?" Michael asked

 

"Well the first one was that she cheated on you with Lucifer." Gabriel said . He never believed that one. 

"Nope try again." Michael said 

"I figure that you are the good son so you probably saw what was coming and wanted to protect her." Gabriel said but right now he suspected this one not to be true. He saw a woman or nun walk in and she was a brunette who had doe eyes. He saw his brother look at her. It was the way he looked at her. And then he noticed she was pregnant. 

She bowed before them and asked Michael what to do about something or another. Gabriel was only paying attention to something else. They both had the same wedding bands on. Then he watched her leave. 

 

"Holy shit you dog you." Gabriel said 

"It is not what you think." Michael said then he put his hand through his hair. 

 

"I think you got her pregnant and married her." Gabriel said

 

"Ok it is alittle what you think. I was sent here a year ago to help. I found the girl in a bad way. She and I bonded. I fell in love with her. I was going to go back to Lily and my son. I swear but I found out May was pregnant with my baby. So I married her and we are at this church now. After the baby is born or depending on our aunt Amara. I am going to take her into hiding. I figure you can help me with Lily and please stall her until this child is born." Michael said pleading with his brother. 

 

"Why do you think I will help you? Lily is a wild cat." Gabriel said 

"Because you are and have always helped your brothers when we needed you. And Lily is more you style than mine that is why you two always fought. She was a mistake. I love my son but I never loved her. She was a one night stand that I felt obligated to help." Michael said 

 

"She will be heartbroken you know that. Plus your son . I am inclined to just bring her here and let her tear you limb from limb." Gabriel said. 

 

"Yeah I know but you won't. I need you to lead her on a wild goose chase. I know my son is in good hands with her mother. I know you will protect both of them." Michael said 

 

"What if I say no." Gabriel asked 

"I will say you have some explaining to do on why you kissed her." Michael said. 

"Quit with your jedi mind tricks." Gabriel said feeling guilty. 

"Well why did that happen" Michael asked but he knew why. He had known for years that Gabriel like his ex. They fought like cats and dogs because Gabriel liked her. 

 

"It was to shut her up. That woman drives me up the wall. " Gabriel said

 

"Look I do not care about it. I do care about her and of course my son but I have to make sure my wife is safe. Lily would cause trouble." Michael said . His ex was like a tornado. She loved action. She was so much like Gabriel. \

"Ok I will help you but if it gets in my way I will bring her right here and you will tell her the truth." Gabriel said not liking that he would have to lie to her. 

 

"Fine thank you brother I knew I could count on you." Michael said. 

 

Gabriel hugged him and then snapped out. 

 

*************************************************

He watched as Lily slept. He knew she loved his brother. He also knew Michael did not love her and that would make her crazy. 

 

He was really looking at her now not just because he felt sorry for her but because he respected her. She was a fighter. He almost felt bad for giving her a condition. Nope he wanted her. And now that he knew his brother did not want her. His body wanted her more. 

 

Damn her. Damn him. They were doomed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel let her sleep he was trying to figure what he would say or do while she slept. His need for her was scaring him. He had forgot how much he liked teasing her into fighting with him. It had driven Michael mad. He knew Michael had known that he was attracted to her. She was a redhead with a nice rack. 

 

He was wondering if maybe he should just tell her the truth or maybe make her go home and take care of her kid so he could just forget this madness. 

 

Then she walked into the kitchen in a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. His jaw dropped and he forgot his train of thought. She was his kryptite. 

 

Lily poured a cup of coffee for herself. She looked over at Gabriel who had on a robe. His bare feet were propped up on the coffee table. 

 

"Well did you find him?" She asked.

 

Gabriel sighed "No but I am hot on his trail. I figure we can go on the road and find the chuckleheads. They will know where to find Michael or might give me some leads. " Gabriel said 

 

"Well I thought you were avoiding them. Plus I heard they are dealing with Lucifer and God's sister. " She said. 

 

He pondered what she said. She had a point but still they might give him leads. If he had needed them that is. Which meant he was using them to stall. He looked at her. She had put her hair up in a loose bun and had no makeup on. Damn was she pretty. He thought looking at her intently. He then looked away when he saw her look over.

 

We can catch up with them. We will go to the bunker. Ask them if they need our help. We will help them with Lucifer." Gabriel said . He knew the chuckleheads would not be happy to see him. 

 

Lily looked at him through narrowed eyes. He looked guilty like he was keeping something from her but she would follow him to where he would lead. 

 

***********************************************

 

Dean and Sam were trying to research how to fight Amara who was throwing Dean for a loop. And now they had to contend with Lucifer inside Castiel. 

 

Dean was sitting there in the middle of cleaning his gun when they heard a knock on the bunker door. 

 

Gabriel was not used to knocking but he figured he would not just go in there with Lily unannounced. 

 

Dean opened the door to see Lily then all of a sudden Gabriel appeared. 

 

"No flipping way. You were Uberboned. " Dean said pulling back but letting them in. Sam actually looked up from research to see who it was. 

 

"OMG You might be the thing that would help us." Sam said looking at Gabriel with hope in his eyes. 

 

Dean was eyeing up Lily with hungry eyes. 

"Not so fast Deano and Moose. Dean you might not want to make googly eyes at Michael's baby mama." Gabriel said . He was using his usual faces and mannerisms. He raised his eyebrows several time. Lily had to put a hand over her mouth to not laugh. 

Sam realized Lily was there and smiled and showed her where they could sit. 

"So why are you here? I know you all too well Gabriel. What do you want?" Sam said not being fooled . 

 

"I need your help finding Michael." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah we would like to find him too. It is good we found you because you can help us with Lucifer. " Dean said He was worried about Castiel. 

 

"Ok so here is the deal. Michael and I will help you if you help us find him." Gabriel said. 

 

Lily was sensing there was some lying going on here that Gabriel was not telling them everything. 

 

"So besides being Michael's baby mama who are you?" Dean said smiling and giving her the sexiest look she had ever seen. 

 

"Damn for a human you are good." Lily said feeling herself melt every time he looked at her. He must have humans swooning everywhere. Then she batted her eyes at him. He seemed mesmerized with her then. 

Gabriel got a little miffed when he realized that Lily was trying to mojo Dean with her angel magic. 

Dean seemed to be smitten. Sam saw what was going on and saw how Gabriel was pissed. 

He nudged Dean and sat down by Lily. Who batted her eyes at him. 

 

"Damit Lily quit it." Gabriel said 

"Why do you care? I am Michael's baby mama right?" Lily said. The comment had made her mad. 

 

"Ok fine she is Lily. She is half angel. " Gabriel said "You happy now. I swear woman you are just driving me crazy." 

 

Sam could tell Gabriel was being driven crazy but he thought maybe it was in another way. After Sam got Dean to cool off and take a shower. He pulled Gabriel to the side. 

 

"So we do definitely do need you but please stop that lady from mojoing us. I see you looking at her. I do not want to get into a war with an archangel. I know you can help us. " Sam said . He had read all the lore and it was the archangels that helped put Amara back before. 

 

"Yeah I will control her. Or I will try.Look how do I put this do you got a place that is angel proof and demon proof." Gabriel said 

 

"Yes" Sam said 

 

The place even though angels and demons could go in there. Angels and demons would never hear through the walls or listen in. The room was small but it helped. 

 

"Ok now tell me what you did not want to tell me before." Sam said

 

"Fine she is looking for Michael. He deserted her. " Gabriel said toying with some things on the table as he was talking. 

"I take it you found Michael and are delaying in taking her to him." Sam said. Sam was very smart and could see Gabriel fidgeting. 

 

"Yeah he is going to hurt her. He has another woman and a baby on the way." Gabriel said 

"Damn Michael is a slut. I thought you couldn't keep it in your pants." Sam said 

 

"Hey bucko that is my brother you know. I just do not want her to see he loves someone else." Gabriel said 

 

"Wow that is more than I would expect from you. She is under your skin huh?" Sam said just joking but then Gabriel turned around and gave him a funny look. 

 

"No she is my brother's or was my brother's. I hate her mostly but you know she makes me so mad. And I feel bad for her. And damn her for using powers on you guys." Gabriel said. 

 

Sam laughed "You are a mess. You have it bad for her." Sam said clapping him on the back. 

 

Gabriel just gave him a look "Do you think she knows?" He asked 

"No I think she has it bad for you the way she was weaving that spell of hers. " Sam said 

 

"Yeah she does that" Gabriel said 

 

*****************************************

Lily was mad she felt like she had been dismissed. Sam had shown her to a room and left her there while the men went to talk. She was pissed. Just because she was a woman did not mean she could not hang with the big boys. She had not meant to unleash her spells on the boys but Gabriel made her mad. Nothing she did or said worked on Gabriel except the kiss. Ok it was an awesome kiss. And truth be told she felt it in her toes . 

 

Michael never made her feel that way. That relationship had been just a fling. Ok more than that. She had fallen in love but she knew he never felt the same. She knew that Gabriel knew his brother was not in love with her. It is why they fought. Or in her mind that was why. She was finally admitting the truth to herself. It made her feel weak and start crying. 

 

She heard a shower go on in the next room. She wondered which man was taking a shower next to her. She would just use her angel vision and take a peek. 

Dean was lathering up. And she could see that highly defined back of his and that ass. Damn it why did she have to peek in on this. He was a beautiful piece of human. 

The water fell just right down his back and rolling over his in shape body. And when he turned around she saw how gifted that man was. Damn it had been too damn long for her. So she stopped and got up and shook herself off. 

 

"Damn it I need a man or an angel." Lily said thank god she had said it in her head. She just hoped Gabriel did not try to read her mind while they were there. She would not be able to look at that luscious human the same. Maybe her arrangement with Gabriel would help get this need out of her. 

 

****************************************

Gabriel was thinking naughty thoughts about her too and when they all came down to head for the road she looked flustered. 

 

He was hoping this road trip would help her get over his brother who was about to break her heart. It was a good thing she could not read his mind. He was an archangel and could block her from reading it. 

 

Gabriel watched her as they got ready to ride with the humans. He would pay for the hotels on their way to Michael. If they took the human way to his brother than it would be long enough to help her not be some broken hearted. 

 

And maybe Gabriel could get her to see he was so much more than his brother. He wondered how long had he liked her like this and when he thought about it. It had been since he met her. That was why he teased and fought with her. Now he had to make sure he could get her to feel the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

When they stopped for the night Gabriel was the one to get out and pay. Dean and Sam looked at each other then at Lily . 

 

"So you were married to Michael?" Sam asked 

 

"No He would have married me but when he came back he left a note saying that he had the world to save. " Lily said remembering that day and how bad he hurt her. He had just left a note on her pillow nothing else. 

"Damn that must have made you mad. " Dean said rubbing the wheel of Baby. He liked to caress his car every once in awhile. 

 

"It did not make me happy human." Lily said and then she snapped out. 

 

"Damn I guess I made her mad." Dean said 

 

"Well of course it made her mad. Why do you think we are going to look for him? It is to give her closer." Sam said 

 

"I thought it was to give Gabriel closer. " Dean said 

 

"Wow Dean really?" Sam said getting out of the car. 

 

Gabriel came out just then and handed the boys their room key. He then looked at them funny. 

 

"Where is Lily ?" Gabriel asked

 

"Dean pissed her off. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. " Sam said 

 

"Hey I did not know asking stuff was off limits and you asked first." Dean said sticking his tongue out at Sam. 

 

"Ok I think I know where the princess went. She probably went to check on Noah." Gabriel said then he went to his room it was attracted to her room. 

 

In about a half hour she popped into his room. 

"Well there princess you good now?" Gabriel asked he was propped up watching tv. 

 

"Why do you call me that ? You know it annoys me. Why must you try to piss me off?" She asked

 

"Cause you look really pretty when you are angry princess." Gabriel said smirking. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. She then asked where is my room keys. He then showed her through his bathroom and showed her that her room was connected to his. 

She was secretly happy for that. She did not act happy to him.

 

"Why would you get adjoining rooms? Huh Gabriel. We don't even like each other? " She said 

 

"I like to torment you." He said smiling at her. She slapped him. 

 

He pulled her into him and kissed her lips passionately. She fought him at first then she succumbed to it. His tongue worked it's way into her mouth. It made her weak with passion and he then pushed her more against the wall to make sure she did not escape. She put her arms around him pulled him more to her. Her tongue went into his mouth too and she was responding to him. Then he pulled away. 

"I knew you wanted me." Gabriel said laughing but he was shaking . He knew he needed to take it slow. Damn her giving in to him like that. She then slapped him.

 

He laughed "You are predictable" Gabriel said walking away. She slammed the bathroom door and locked it. 

 

Lily was going to take a shower. She knew that would torture him. She knew him all too well. 

 

*****************************************

 

Gabriel heard her start the water in the bathroom. Even though they had separate bathroom they were connected by the door. He sat in his bathroom look at the door. He knew he could use his powers and see her taking a shower. It was torturing him that she was so close. He just sat there looking at the door not daring to use his powers to see her. Just imagining that water running over her body. I was driving him crazy. 

 

He wanted her so damn bad it was making him what to just go in there and ravage her and not care about any of it. He knew that would not be good for him or her. 

 

His brother had to screw up. He walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed. He knew it was going to be a long night ahead of him. He would have to keep her sidetracked for long enough to get his brother to want to talk to her. He knew he had to pop in on his brother again. 

At least a few hours away might get his blood to cool. 

So he snapped his fingers and was right in the church again. 

 

Michael was cleaning the pews. 

 

"Back again brother. Damn you must be desperate. Is my ex driving you that nuts? " Michael said. He looked up at Gabriel who just shook his head. 

 

"This is your mess Michael for once I did not create this. This is going to hurt her beyond anything that has ever happened to her." Gabriel said trying to appeal to his brothers goodness. 

 

"Yes this is going to hurt her. She knows I do not want to be in her life. You are the one who is prolonging this. You know you want time with her. I have known about your feelings for her. You have been fighting it. I never loved her. I love my son. I care for her as I do everyone but I love my wife. No this is yours. If you want to bring her now then by all means bring her now. Michael said challenging him to do just that . He knew Gabriel would not. He had plans for his ex. Michael saw it in his eyes.

 

"You know you are a dick and you are going to hurt her. Oh and the Winchesters need our help. You know that right. " Gabriel said

 

"Yes I know all too well about that. I need you to lose the Winchesters somehow and go off by yourself. You know you want to be alone with her anyway. I will be ready a few days. THat should give you enough time. " Michael said smiling. 

 

Gabriel at first was going to deny it and started to argue. Then he gave in ."Fine but why get away from the chuckleheads. I thought our father wanted us to help them. " Gabriel said confused. 

 

"Yeah well you know dad. He has a different plan now. I also need you to erase their memory of you. They can not know you are alive. It is not in his plan. " Michael said. 

 

"Boy he is confusing you know. One day he wants the humans to win now he wants the world to end. He needs to make up his mind already." Gabriel said. 

 

"Yes I agree it is something about kissing Lucifer's ass to make him help save the world. " Michael said he was kind of pissed about it. 

 

"Why now?" Gabriel asked curious now. 

 

"Well I have no idea but it has to do with Crowley and Rowena and Lucifer. Who knows how our father is planning this but we are to stay out of it. " Michael said that sternly so he knew to do what he said. 

 

"Ok fine no Winchesters. I still think we should help too. Isn't it written only four archangels can tackle her plus God. " Gabriel asked

"Yeah but you know how pissed Raphael is? And Death is mad at them for killing him. Of course that was a laugh right. " Michael said 

 

"Yeah you are right. I will have to put them back in that bunker and make them think it was all a dream. " Gabriel said but he had another plan. Then he hugged his brother went back to the motel and snapped in the Winchesters room. He returned them to the Bunker. 

He made both of them believe it was a dream except he said at the end of Sam's dream that "psstttt I am still alive Sam. I want you to remember when it all comes down you can call me. You will know that time. " He said to only Sam. 

Then he left returning to his room. 

 

He still was not able to sleep and checked the door she had left it unlocked and he went on her side and saw her asleep in her pajamas . She was holding a picture of her Noah and Michael. She was so very beautiful Michael was a stupid angel. He thought. 

 

Then he turned and went back to his room. Tomorrow he would have to explain why the Winchesters were not with them. And that conversation was one he was not looking forward to. He had to come up with a reason why they had to use human ways to find Michael without tipping her off. Damn that woman he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Between Love and hate part 5 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Lily

Rated: Mature

 

Lily woke up feeling strange. She could not believe her dreams. Of course they were about Gabriel. She shook it off and then noticed that the adjoining door was open. She got up to go to the bathroom and closed it. She could not help but look in. She saw he was in bed. She figured he was sleeping. So she closed and locked the door. She then relieved herself. 

 

She went back to the door and opened it to find him right there. 

"Hey sweet cheeks you looking for me?" Gabriel said giving her a sexy smile. If she did not know him she would swoon. 

 

"Yeah I just got up." She said. He looked at her noticing her pjs and he loved look at how tight they were. 

"Well change of plans. We lost the chuckleheads. I was told by someone that my dad has plans for them. So I guess it is just us." Gabriel said taking a fingers and sliding it up her arm. 

She felt tingly all over. He was affecting her. 

"I will get dressed. I guess we can fly now." She said 

"No we are going to use a car I got. We can travel in a human way. It will not kill us." Gabriel said 

 

"I take it you got another lead on Michael?" She asked to see the look on his face. Gabriel guarded his facial expressions. So he gave nothing away. She would never know if he was lying through his teeth. She knew she was taking a risk trusting him. 

 

"Yes I got a lead. I also got us a car. We can road trip. It will be fun." Gabriel said "Or we could just stay here. I could show you how I make pornos." 

"Perv" Lily said . Then she slammed the door in his face. 

 

In a half an hour. She was ready and got in an old Trans am with him. He had put on some good music. 

 

He drove them quite a few miles that day. They talked and actually laughed. 

 

"What is your least favorite thing about being in a human vessel?" Gabriel asked.

"Human emotions and pain. I wish I could go back. I am thinking maybe I should. My son is 3/4 angel I might be able too." Lily said

"Yeah but you have a life here. I do too. I like it here. It is pretty cool. I can do whatever I want and not be judged. Hell I do porn for a living or I did until my brother tried to kill me. Now I am laying low. " Gabriel said he was watching her the whole time. She had taken off her button down and had an undershirt which was low cut. She seemed to be tired. 

 

"You know you can sleep I will drive. We should be at the hotel in a few hours. Go ahead and sleep." Gabriel said as she curled up and leaned towards him in her seat making his pants tight because when she lay like that . He saw a good bit of her generous chest. 

 

He drove and woke her when they got there. They went to the restaurant next door and ate before getting back to their room. 

 

**********************************

 

Lily was pretty sure that when they would find Michael it would not be good news. She had that feeling. She went to her room and heard a tapping at the door. 

 

She opened it and Gabriel came in with a few movies. 

 

"What are you doing?" Lily asked

"I figure we will watch movies and cuddle." Gabriel said he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

 

"You are an asshole you know that. I will do the agreement but not right now." Lily said 

 

Gabriel looked disappointed but barged in anyway and set up the movies. "Yeah well I do not do anything with anyone who does not want me." Gabriel said and sat on the edge of her bed. 

 

Lily just shook her head. and got comfortable on the other side. She figured it would not hurt her to watch a movie with Gabriel. 

 

They ended up by each other. Gabriel had picked a horror movie and she got scared. He pulled her to him and they ended up cuddling. Gabriel was in heaven. She had no idea the effect she was having on him. 

 

She smelled so good to him. He knew he was smitten with her from the first day he meet her. Damn that was why they had fought. Towards the end of the movie it got scarier and she hide her face in his chest. When she looked up . He was looking down at her. He was not paying attention to the movie at all. 

 

He reached down and gripped her chin. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her lightly. This made them both feel shock waves go through them as they kissed. They ended up making out like teenagers for the rest of the movie. 

 

Gabriel pulled away and got up. He turned off the tv. Lily felt like a wanton woman. Gabriel had made her feel on fire. She got up and went to the bathroom. She then opened the door and found the lights dimmed and candles lite up. 

 

"You trying to seduce me?" Lily asked. 

"Maybe" Gabriel said snapping his fingers and she was in a flimsy nightie and he was in boxers. 

 

"I think I want to take it slow. Look I have" Lily said and he had already pulled her to him covering her lips with his. And then he let her up for air. 

 

"For one night LIly let go. Forget things. They will be there tomorrow. I actually think we will get there tomorrow. Tonight I am not asking to seal the deal. I am asking just be with me. I just want to pleasure you. I will behave for the most part." Gabriel said. 

Lily was breathless that kiss had made her feel like her heart was coming out on her chest. damn him she thought. She loved his brother didn't she?. Gabriel was making her confused. 

 

"Fine ok. " She said. 

Gabriel took that as a yes and kissed her. His tongue worked its way into her mouth. He could feel her let go of her resistance. 

 

He felt her nipples harden. He kissed his way down her neck . Lily took her hands and ran them through his hair pulling him closer. He felt himself harden more. His hands unsnapped her bra. 

 

His mouth covered her breast. He licked and sucked. Lily moaned feeling light headed from want. 

While his mouth worked it's magic on her breasts his hands and fingers slid her panties down and he worked his fingers into her making her buck them and pant. 

 

She felt herself wave after wave of passion hit her. She felt her wings come out and her grace seep out. 

 

Gabriel licked his way down to her core and made her even more light headed as she felt his tongue lick her. It was the first time she ever had someone do that to her. Michael had just did the basics. She had never got this. 

 

She bent back her head as he used his tongue and licked and sucked her clit. His fingers worked in and out of her. He lapped up her sweet juices and made her come so hard she saw stars. He even felt her grace as it slipped into him. 

 

He then kissed his way up . He took her hand and show her what she was doing to him. He slid down his boxers and her hand went around his manhood. 

 

She stroked it and kissed her way down to it. His eyes lite up as she took it into her mouth. She licked and sucked until Gabriel moaned her name. He felt himself let go and she swallowed every drop of his passion. 

 

He then pulled her up and they lay there. Lily fell asleep. Gabriel stayed wide awake. He knew he had made her sleep. He knew if he let her stay up they would be consummating their union. He wanted her. He knew but he wanted her to know what Michael did first. He did not want her to come to him out of the deal. He wanted her to want him. He felt like if she were to do this now with him it would be out of her wanting to go through with the deal. .

He knew they would be at the mission church quick he would make it so. 

 

He got dressed and then left her sleeping. 

 

*******************************************

Lily woke up and found him gone. She started crying and then she turned to get off the bed and he was sitting at the table. 

"Why are you crying?" Gabriel asked. 

"I just am confused." Lily said

"Get dressed. I know where he is. You need to finish this" Gabriel said. 

She got dressed. He waited for her. They packed and then got into the car. 

 

She figured they were in for a long day but Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in the church parking lot. 

They got out. And went into the small church. It was empty right now. She looked down into the church and saw Michael cleaning the pulpit. 

 

"Hello Lily" Michael said 

She looked back to find she was alone with him. Where had Gabriel went she wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was his handsome self. Lily felt herself overwhelmed with emotion. She also was still wondering where Gabriel had gone. 

 

"Hello Michael." Lily said. She was choked up. 

 

"So you wanted to find me. Here I am . " Michael said seeing she was thinking of what to say. He could see she was choked up. He was letting her get her bearings. he did not want to hurt her. He also did not want to lie anymore or withhold what he needed to tell her. 

 

"Ok fine let's get to the point Michael. Why did you leave me? And why not tell me the truth? I am owed that." Lily asked . She knew that they were not the best couple but she felt she was owed an explanation. 

 

Michael saw her come closer. He sat down in the first pew and she sat beside him. 

 

"It is a long story. " Michael said. 

 

"Well go ahead and spit it out I got all day." Lily said 

 

Then Michael told her the ugly truth. "When we met I just was in a dark place. Then I found out you were pregnant. I had to stay for my child. I figured I would grow to love you. I was sent out on a mission from my father which led me here. I meet my wife. " Michael said then looked at her. Lily was in tears. 

"Go on" Lily said she sensed he was holding back something. 

 

"I fell in love with her. I did not mean to. Now she is pregnant with my child. I am sorry I hurt you but I did not love you. I still love our child. How is Noah?" Michael asked. He turned to look at her. 

 

"How is Noah? Now you ask. That should have been the first thing out of your mouth. I say Fuck you Mr perfect." Lily said then she ran out. She ran as far as she could. 

 

*****************************************************************

 

Gabriel knew he had to let her find out for herself. It killed him that his brother was breaking her heart right now. She had to know. He felt it was for the best. 

 

He wanted so much to bring her before this but it was selfishness that stopped him. He had wanted more time with her. Last night he almost got carried away. He wanted her so badly. That he did not care how or why he had her. He also wanted to stop wanting her. That was not an option now. He knew she was in love with her. 

 

He then looked up when he saw her fling open the doors. He saw her run as fast as she could. Angels ran fast but not that fast. 

 

He caught up when she fell on her knees by the lake. That was few miles down the road. Good thing Gabriel flew. 

He set himself down. 

"Leave me alone Gabriel." Lily said through her tears. 

 

"I can't" Gabriel said 

"Oh yeah the deal. Well give me an hour or two. I will meet you in the motel down the road." Lily said all the while crying. 

"Forget the deal I do not want you. If you do not want me." Gabriel said he picked her up and carried her as she cried. 

 

She just cried and he got to the motel and opened the door to their room. "By the way I only got one room sorry." Gabriel said 

 

Then he closed the door and laid her on the bed intending to let go of her. Lily had other plans she pulled him to her and her lips covered his. Her tongue went into his mouth. Gabriel was mystified by her passion. He pulled back. 

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked 

 

"Yes I need you please." Lily said. She knew she wanted him.

 

That was all Gabriel needed to hear his blood was boiling for her. He took her in his arms. He snapped off her clothes. He then without stopping their passionate kissing got them into the shower. He wanted to wash them down. 

Lily felt the water on her and opened her eyes. He broke their searing kisses to smile and get the soap. He then took it in his hands and built up a lather. He got the lufa and washed her body down. 

She had to laugh here was the porno king who was known for slam bam thank you ma'am and he was washing her. Very gently mind you. 

He took the shower head and washed off the soap. She then did the same for him lingering on his massive manhood. She slide her hand back and forth working it up. He took the shower head and washed off the soap. Lily dropped to her knees. She felt the need to please him. 

She took him in her mouth. While her hands worked him up. Gabriel was enjoying her worship of him. She took it all the way down in her mouth. he did not want to go yet. He pulled her up and snapped his fingers again they were dry and on the bed. 

 

She felt the sheets on her backside and knew he had wanted something else she smiled. She knew he would get his way. Gabriel kissed up her thighs and then licked gently licking up her folds and tasting her sweetness. He wanted her to beg him to take her. 

He licked and sucked while his fingers did circles making her moan his name. She felt wave after wave of passion her wings came out on the second one and wrapped around them. Gabriel smiled and looked up at her. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. He slowly made his way up her and entered her boldly. He wanted her to beg him loudly. 

Lily shuddered with passion. She felt his wings wrap around hers and they were floating she was on top of him. 

"Oh Lily " She heard Gabriel moan. 

 

She felt herself build up again and a mind blowing orgasm took over. She felt like her whole being was on fire. 

She begged Gabriel for more release. "Oh pleaseeeeee Gabriel please." She moaned. 

Gabriel felt his grace let go and seep into her. Hers did the same thing back making them meld together and have earth shattering orgasms go through both of them. 

They made love again and again until the sun came up. Gabriel felt like he was floating. She was like a drug to him. 

Lily lay there with her hair spread out on the pillow. He did not want to leave her. He wanted to spend all day showing her that he loved her. he loved her. 

 

He went over to the bed and whispered in her ear "I love you" Then he kissed her shoulder. 

 

He knew Michael would come he heard the knock on the door. 

 

He opened it and went outside. 

 

They went to another place a little ways away from the room. Gabriel did not want Lily to hear what Michael would say . 

**************************

"So now that you finally admitted what you felt brother. I can be happy. I still think you should have brought her here the first day. " Michael said. 

 

"Who cares what you think . I wanted to talk to her and get to not hate me." Gabriel said smiling remembering last night. 

 

Michael just frowned and shook his head you have no idea what she is." Michael said. Then they heard someone clear their throats. 

 

"So what am I Michael?" Lily asked. "And really so Gabriel your plan was to seduce me and what? You knew where he was all along." 

Gabriel tried to go after her but she disappeared in a black poof of smoke. 

Michael held his shoulder stopping him. 

"What the hell Michael?" Gabriel said he hit him. 

"She is part demon. I tried to tell you." Michael said 

"I don't care I love her." Gabriel said .


	7. Chapter 7

Lily felt empty. She should have known. She should have known Gabriel would betray her. She knew Michael had. She had known that she was part demon but hey she was part angel too. How about that part she whispered to herself. She had come home. Her mother shook her head. 

 

"I told you not to go looking for Michael. He thinks he is so much better than anyone." Her mother said 

 

Lily could not speak she could only cry. She threw herself on the bed. "I do not care about Michael . I want you to help me hide Noah. I am going away. Help take care of Noah while I go. I need to keep him safe. Now that Michael told all that he can tell I feel Noah is not safe. " Lily said bending down to kiss Noah on the forehead. 

Lily started packing her clothes. 

 

"Where are you going? Noah needs you. I need you. " Her mother said. 

"No mom what I have to do he need someone stable. Please hide him. Michael will come for him. I know it. I want him safe. " Lily said taking what she could fit into a suitcase and an overnight bag. 

 

"Lily think this through please. Do not start war with the Archangels. You know this is wrong. I know I did wrong." Her mother said and bite her lip. 

 

"You mean by having me right?" Lily said through her tears. 

"No" Her mother said but then as her mother reached for her to stop her Lily left in a poof of black smoke. 

"Damn that girl is going to cause trouble." She said to Noah who laughed and pointed at the door. 

 

Lily's mother heard the knock then. She knew that it would be Michael or one of his brothers. She went to the door and opened it. 

 

"Hello Krystal." Gabriel said. "Where is she?" Michael was behind him. They came in. Noah just laughed and pointed at Gabriel. 

 

"She is gone. Michael you will not take Noah please don't." Krystal said. She picked up Noah holding him tight to her. 

 

"I am not taking him. I just wanted to come with Gabriel to find Lily before she does something stupid." Michael said 

"Yeah well she is gone and I do not know where she went. What did you do Michael?" She asked. 

"I did nothing but tell her the truth. " Michael said 

"Yeah and break her heart. You think you are too good for anyone. You are such an asshole." She said 

 

Gabriel laughed. 

"Nope this time you can yell at Gabriel. He is the one who brought us here." Michael said irritated with her. 

 

"Why would Gabriel look for her? He and she hate each other." She asked. She then looked at Gabriel closely and narrowed her eyes at him. "You are not taking Noah" 

 

"Look I care about Lily. I want to get her back safe and sound. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Gabriel said watching Noah. He just pointed and looked as Noah took his finger and wrapped his chubby little hand around it. Gabriel smiled. "See Noah likes me." 

 

"I do not know where she is. She took off. I think she is on a revenge mission. She was crying all the while packing her things. Telling me to hide Noah. Telling me not to let any of you to find us." She said 

 

Gabriel looked at Michael. Michael shook his head. "This is not going to be good." Michael said. He snapped his fingers and Noah was in his arms then he snapped them again and Noah was back in Krystal's arms. "I can take him anytime I want. You have to know that." Michael said 

 

"She was right you are an asshole." Krystal said. 

 

Gabriel laughed. 

"I mean both of you." She said looking at both of them. 

 

"Yeah but I want to talk to her. I do not want her to get hurt or do something she might regret. I am really worried about her." Gabriel said trying to maybe get something out of Krystal that she saw or knew that would tell him where to find Lily. 

 

"We are not getting anywhere. She does not know where she went. If she comes back tell her we were here." Michael said and left. 

 

"Please" Gabriel said 

"I will tell you not him." Krystal said looking at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers and left. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Lily knew where to go to lose Gabriel and Michael. There was only one place she could go they would not follow. That was Hell. 

 

Lily walked into Club Hell and saw Crowley right by the door. Crowley looked up and saw Lily walk in. 

 

"You look just like your mother Darling." Crowley said 

 

"Yeah I know I do." Lily said "So I take it you know who my father is." 

 

"Yep that would be me." Crowley said


	8. Chapter 8

It had been six months since Lily took off. And the chuckleheads had helped his father. His father telling them all that he had no way of fixing him and the other archangels to cater to Lucifer. 

 

They talked to God after it was over. And he told them sorry for that but Gabriel was still pissed. 

 

"I did not want them to think that they could take the easy way out. I also knew how piss you were Gabriel that you would have killed your aunt. I wanted to make up with Amara. I feel she is better in Heaven. " God said to Michael and him. 

 

"As always it is all about you dad. You have never let us boys be first. You suck as a father" Gabriel said picking up his drink. 

 

"Gabriel apologize now" Michael said to him. 

 

God got in between them and said "No I understand he wants me to help him with Lily. I can't son. I can tell you she went to Hell and that is where you will find her. " 

 

"Where in Hell?" Gabriel asked giving him a look that He knew was hurt and pain. 

 

"I think you need to not go looking for her. You will not find her unless she wants you to. And right now she does not want to be found." God said. 

 

"I will find her" Gabriel said getting his jacket and pulling it on then snapping out. 

 

"Why did you tell him where she was?" Michael asked him. 

 

"He loves her Michael. He can save her. He is the only one that can. I still do not know why you do not get that?" God said then he sat down beside Michael and poured him another drink. 

 

***************************************************************

Lily had been dancing in for a few months now. It was taken over by a handsome blond man with cutting blue eyes. 

 

She learned he was the devil a few days later when she had gotten off and he was sitting at the bar. He poured her a drink. 

 

"Lily what are you doing here?" He asked looking at her with them eyes of his. 

 

He was so damn handsome. She was reminded of another man who she wanted to forget. 

 

She drank down the drink and he poured her another. 

"I want to get revenge on someone or at least find out who I am." She said slinging back another one 

 

The whiskey did not make the hurt go away it just dulled it. 

 

"You dance really well. I want to make this place popular again. I want you to be my best girl." he said. 

 

"I will call it Club Lucifer." He said 

"Now why would you name it after him. He died didn't he?" She asked then looked at him. 

 

He smiled and said "I can not die Darling remember that." 

"You are him. Aren't you?" Lily asked she gulped. 

 

He laughed and then he put his hand over hers and said "Yes and I know who your father is pet. Do not worry. I will not punish you for him. I already had some fun torturing him. You are much too pretty to be tortured then again. I think my brothers tortured you enough don't you?" Lucifer said

 

She sighed. "I can not help I am part demon. That was not my fault I did not seek out Michael or Gabriel to seduce either of them." Lily said 

 

"I know. Michael has always punished himself and also felt he had higher purpose. Once he found you were not as pure as he thought you. He turned away from you. I think your boy Noah is mostly angel though. I saw the tike." Lucifer said 

 

Lily smiled. Her mother came in and was visiting. She lived behind the bar. So Lucifer would have seen him. 

 

"I am sorry I just wanted to see him. " Lily said

She had been seeing him more. Krystal had found her a few months ago. She did not know how she was not followed. She had told her about Gabriel and Michael's visit. And what Gabriel had said. She did not believe any of it. She refused to believe it. 

 

"It is not for me to tell you how to live but Lily Gabriel is a good guy. I love my brother. I am happy I did not kill him. I thought I had for the longest time. " Lucifer drank the drink and smiled at her. He then covered her hand with his and said "I will protect you and my nephew." 

 

Lily trusted him and smiled back. She then started dancing for Lucifer. 

 

*********************************************************

It only took a few weeks after having that conversation with God that Gabriel found her. 

He walked into Club Lucifer. He should have known his brother would try to to compete with him in the porno department. He looked around. It had tacky purple velvet all over it. It looked good and the music was good. He sat down at the bar. A blonde chick served him a drink. His brother was playing dj. 

 

Gabriel smiled and waved. Lucifer waved back and waved him by the stage. He watched all the girls dance. Then he figured that maybe his sources were bad then . The last one came on stage. At first he did not see her. Then she took off her motorcycle helmet and her beautiful red hair came spilling out. He had dreamt about her non stop since she poofed out of his life six months ago. 

He could tell she had not seen him yet. And he noticed that most of the girls strippped down all the way. Not her. She ended with her bra and panties on. Then when she bowed she saw him. She froze then took off backstage. 

 

Gabriel went back there to talk to her. Lucifer stopped him. 

 

"Just stay here brother. She will come out. I promise. Wait until everyone leaves. " Lucifer said. 

 

"Fine but if she does not come out soon I will go back and get her." Gabriel said and then went to the bar to wait. Ture to Lucifer's word. Everyone left and the place cleared out. 

 

All the dancers looked at him and then their boss and decided it was for the best to just leave. 

 

Lily came out and sat next to him. "So what do you want?" Lily asked him


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer was laughing at them. They wanted each other he could tell and they were letting Michael and everything stand between them. Lucifer poured them both a drink. 

 

Gabriel was trying to think of what to say he had been planning this moment for six months. He also knew he was the one whose fault it was that she was mad.

 

Lily drank down the shot. 

"So Gabriel why are you here?" Lily asked again. 

 

Then she had Lucifer pour her another shot. 

 

"You trying to get drunk Lily?" Lucifer said cracking a smile. He was thinking of maybe goating his brother. 

 

Lily did it for him. "Yeah you know what happened last time I drank this much." Lily said winking at him.

 

Lucifer licked his lips and then downed a shot himself "You are a wild child Lily" Lucifer said winking at her. 

 

"Hmmm so what happened last time Lily?" Gabriel asked

 

"Why should you care?" Lily said then drank some more. 

 

"Fine we will all get drunk." Gabriel said He poured himself another shot. 

 

Lucifer laughed. He and Gabriel could not get drunk. Lily could though. She was not an archangel. 

 

So Lucifer lined up the shots and they all drank them down. Lily got drunk of course. 

 

"So Lily how are feeling?" Lucifer said 

 

"I am feeling no pain." Lily said laughing then she passed out. 

 

"Well brother. I knew you would come. I am glad I told them other angels to let you know where she was." Lucifer said 

 

"Why did you do that?" Gabriel said 

 

"I know how much you want her and she wants you. You both are just too damn stubborn to admit it." Lucifer said 

 

Gabriel smiled at his brother. Then He picked up Lily and snapped his fingers. He had a room nearby. She was lovely. 

 

He laid her down on the bed. He could only imagine what she did. He wondered were they teasing. He did not care. He wanted her. He would wait until she woke up. 

 

********************************************

Lily woke up with a pounding headache. Why did she drink so much? Oh yeah Gabriel. She looked around the room. It was a nice room. It looked like the hotel across the street. 

 

Then she smelled him. Yep it was undeniable. Gabriel was there. She smelled cotton Candy mixed with sex. That was Gabriel. 

 

She sat up and grabbed her head. Gabriel came over and massaged her temples. 

 

Her headache went away. She sighed 

 

"What do you want from me Gabriel?" Lily asked

 

"I am sorry. I just want us to talk." Gabriel said . He sat right in front of her. 

She looked up at him. "Fine I will go first I trusted you. I let down my guard and you used me and then betrayed me. Or was it betrayed me then used me then lied to me. " Lily said looking into his eyes which were swirling gold orbs. 

 

"I did not come to you. You came to me Lily. Remember? I did know where my brother was." He was saying and she gave him a look and was about to speak. And he put his finger in front of her lips to hush her. 

"Let me finish then you can have your say. I only found that out when I searched for him after we talked then I decided I did not like what I found out. And Michael to me he needed a few days. That is my brother. I felt he was going to hurt you. So I made a decision to wait until he was ready. And I wanted to get to know you. I like you. I always have if I am truthful." Gabriel said. 

 

Lily was floored she expected anything but that. She still was not convinced though. And she was still hurt. She had also made a deal that she might not be able to get out of. She wondered why Lucifer had been so friendly. She had technically made a deal actually is more of a pact. And Lucifer had not even let it out of the bag how bad her demon side had gotten. She felt her desire burn through her veins. 

She wanted Gabriel Hell she would always wanted Gabriel. Her angel side was dominant for now. She was half angel, Half demon. 

 

"Gabriel You know I am half demon?" She said

 

"Yeah but you are half angel. And I can help you. I swear. We can make it right." Gabriel said his voice getting soft and sexy. She felt his influence flow over her like honey. She wanted to fight it. Her demon side said fight it. It still was mad at him. She felt torn in the worst way. 

 

Gabriel grabbed her and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she swore she saw stars. She felt weak. He using all his influence and power to seduce her. He kissed her ears lightly licking them. And nibbling on them he kissed down her neck. His hands undid her bra. He lightly touched her nipple with his finger tips. 

 

She pulled his hair as his lips traveled down kissing her belly and then he kissed a hot trail down her body. Her body felt like it was on fire as he worked his magic on her. 

 

He licked his way down to her core. His hands shoved her panties off her. And his fingers parted her working in and out of her as his tongue licked her. His tongue took turns with his fingers going inside her. Lily gasped as he was taking her to new heights of passion. He wanted to give her a reason to want him. He knew she wanted but he wanted to make her want him more. He wanted her to never want to leave him again. 

He pushed his tongue inside her more and worked fingers in with it to her wet core. Lily felt like she was going to explode. She called out his name as he kept his magic up. 

 

She begged him to release her from this torture. He then pulled her on top of him. She rode him until they both called each other's names out. 

Then they lay there. Gabriel did not want to stop but she pulled away. 

 

"This is wrong. You are an archangel. I was told I would taint you." Lily said as she cried. She felt her heart in pain for him.

 

"Who told you that?" Gabriel said trying to influence her. It was not working though. And now he was noticing other things about her. 

 

"I have changed Gabriel. need to leave." Lily said and then poofed out

 

Gabriel followed her back but lost her. he found Lucifer instead. 

 

"I know you came here for her but brother I can not let you leave here with her." Lucifer said

 

"What did you do to her you bastard." Gabriel asked and grabbed ahold of him and slammed him up against the wall. "What did you do?" 

 

Lucifer laughed at him and then snapped his fingers and they were at the bar again. Lucifer was pouring him a drink. 

 

"I did it for her own good. She was heartbroken. You and Michael broke her. So She did not want to feel that pain. So I kind of took it from her. She still feel passion and wanting just not that pesky love emotion." Lucifer said watching his brother's face. 

 

Gabriel's heart was broken "I have to see her." Gabriel said

 

"No she said she did not want to see you. She justs wants you more and more. It tortures her Gabriel. You have hurt her. You are her drug. Do you not see that?" Lucifer said and frowned but he was secretly happy and glad to torture Gabriel who he knew would tell Michael then Michael would surely come. 

 

"I love her" Gabriel said

 

"And she loved you" Lucifer said playing with the glowing necklace around his neck. It was Lily's angel side bottled up. 

 

That revelation stunned and hurt Gabriel to the core.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been six months since that day at Lucifer's bar. His brother telling him that Lily loved him floored him and made him hurt. He knew his heart had broken. What was worse he kept trying to contact her. She never returned his calls nothing. Gabriel had thrown himself into his work. 

 

New women came and went out of his nightclub. He would just go threw slews of women. He stayed drunk. His brother had showed him how to get drunk . Lucifer was making alcohol or intoxicants for angels and demons. He just wanted to be numb. 

 

It took away the pain. And when he thought of her. He would hurt. He would cry so very hard. So now he was drunk and that was how Michael found him. 

 

"What do you want?" Gabriel said. The club was closed for the night. Not that it mattered Gabriel was in the backroom in his office pouring himself glass after glass of his drink. 

 

"Brother we need to talk." Michael said . He saw how heartbroken he was. 

 

"Why?" Gabriel asked

 

"I think I was wrong." Michael said 

 

"No but the great Michael is never wrong." Gabriel said

 

Michael sat down across from him. "This time I was. Lily loves you and you love her. Now she is a full demon. You know that right?" Michael said 

"What?" Gabriel said and looked up with bloodshot eyes at Michael. Who laid his hands upon Gabriel. Gabriel suddenly became sober. 

 

"She gave her angel side to Lucifer in order to make her not feel anything. My son has been living with me for a year or so. " Michael said.

 

"This can't be." Gabriel said remembering something from his last conversation with Lucifer and then it clicked. 

 

"Yeah you know it is true." Michael said "We are going to save her." 

Gabriel got up and shook his head . It was clear for the first time but he had his doubts. "Michael she was so damn hurt she gave up her angel side to not love me." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah well and was told that when she was hurting feeling like you had betrayed her. Well Gabriel you know our brother. He probably talked her into it." Michael said

 

"Ok but last time did not go well." Gabriel said then they both snapped out to snap into Lucifer's bar on the border of Hell. 

 

They saw their brother at the bar which was empty. 

"I expected both of you." Lucifer said laughing he played with the necklace around his neck which was glowing at that moment. 

 

He poured them a drink. 

Gabriel shoved his away. Michael drank. Which surprised Gabriel. 

Lucifer sighed. "I can not help you guys." Lucifer said

 

"Yeah you can. It was not a fair deal." Gabriel said "You tricked her. " 

 

"Well I did not trick her to have my baby." Lucifer said smiling and taking shot . He watched as that info cut Gabriel. He saw the pain on his face. 

"You still tricked her. Her angel side would not have had anything to do with you." Gabriel said then he looked at Lucifer and saw something strange dance in his eyes. "How far long is she?" He asked.

 

Lucifer said "Six months." 

 

"It might be mine " Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah keep thinking that. You have no idea how many times I hit that brother. " Lucifer said trying to get Gabriel to be pissed. 

 

Michael held Gabriel back because he could feel him getting angry. "Let him see her." He said

 

Lucifer laughed. "It does not matter if it is his. She is demon all demon now. He knows last time he was with her. She was full demon. Ok I fib mostly demon. She gave me the rest of her angel side that day after they were together." Lucifer said laughing. "You made her want to kick all that angel out of herself. " 

 

That made Michael smile because Lucifer just made one mistake and that was the mistake. "Well let us see her. We will judge." Michael said 

"Ok" Lucifer said Then he snapped his fingers and the backroom door opened. They went in. 

Lily was not showing. Demons and angels did not show until the birth. At that time the being had a rapid growth. She looked however very close to time. 6 Months and one week was the time for Demons and angels to carry. She glowed red. 

 

Lily was looking sick though. She might be glowing but it was a sickly glow. 

Lucifer came into the room with them. Lily they had noticed was dressed in stripper gear. 

"You are still making her strip?" Gabriel said giving his brother a dirty look. 

"He did not make me do anything. And why do you care?" Lily asked

Gabriel looked at her. Then he went to take her in his arms she scratched him and snarled "Get away from me. " Then her eyes which were red rolled back. She passed out and Gabriel caught her. 

Lily started shaking and convulsing. 

Michael shook his head. "This is not good. Get a doctor." Michael said and he snapped them to Heaven to a doctor he knew. 

 

Raphael just looked "You can not be serious brother?" Raph said 

 

"Yep heal her" Gabriel said holding her while she shook. 

 

Raph just shook his head. He took ahold of her and made Gabriel and Michael help him tie her down. 

 

"She is going into labor. Her body needs it's angel to help her. This baby which is angel needs that part of her to nourish it. It is feeding from her but killing her in order to do it." Raph said 

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Gabriel said "And that does not make sense" 

 

"Well this does not make sense." Raph said and then saw Lucifer in Heaven "Why would you bring him?" 

 

"It is my baby." Lucifer said smiling. The necklace around his neck glowed and Gabriel lunged for it. It was in his hands and then he released it it flowed into her making her glow white then the monitor beeped and then she flat lined. 

Gabriel threw himself on her. He was crying. He did not want to lose her. 

 

Michael pulled him off. "She needs blood" Raph said

Gabriel looked at him and said "Take some of mine" 

 

Michael nodded at another angel and she hooked Gabriel to an iv and they put that into Lily. Lily had lost consciousness. 

 

Raph made everyone clear the room except for his nurses. 

 

Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer were sent out into a waiting room. 

 

"Since when did Raph become a doctor?" Lucifer asked

 

"Since Metatron had banished us all from earth. Raph took to it. " Michael said 

 

Gabriel could feel her slipping away. He knew she might die. He heard the cry of the baby but then an odd sound came and another cry was heard. Raph came out and told them there were two babies born. Lily was very weak and would pull through but they all needed to donate alittle blood. 

 

Gabriel was ready to go back in and donate but Michael stopped him. "No I will help out. You save yours for now. Come on Lucifer since you say you might be the father come on." Michael said and Lucifer nodded they went in.

 

Gabriel begged Raph to see her. 

"No not yet, she needs her sleep." Raph said 

 

Gabriel sat and waited. 

 

*****************************************************

Lily had really thought Gabriel gone forever that she had finally pushed him away. Before he woke up that one morning she knew that the little piece of her angel side would always long for him. So she went to Lucifer who was sitting in the bar mixing drinks. 

 

"Want one?" Lucifer said to her smiling happy that she was there. 

"Yes, I am going to give you to rest of my angel side. I can not even have a small piece it is hurting me and making me feel things for him. " Lily said and opened her wound up with a small pocketknife and then Lucifer handed her the glowing amulet and her enese seeped inside and lite it up like a flame. 

 

"Please tell him I love him and need him to leave me alone. I do not want him to see me again." Lily said and then poofed out of the room in a black smoke. 

 

Lucifer was pleased and of course told Gabriel that.

 

When Lily saw Gabriel again her demon side felt unleashed and even though she had no angel side her body ached for him. He was her drug. It made her snarl then she passed out. 

 

She felt her body slipping away and saw herself above her body. She saw an old middle aged man in the room no one saw him but her. 

 

"Hey who are you?" She asked

 

"Who me?" He said 

 

Yeah you." She said 

 

He reached for her and pulled her spirit down and she felt at last ancored. Then she focused and saw that he had on all dark clothes. He was eating pickle chips. 

 

"Would you like one?" He asked

 

"No thank you." She said

 

"Do you know who I am?" He asked

 

"I think you are Death." She said 

 

"Yes my dear. I am not here to take you but I am here to ask you if you want to go." Death said 

 

"Not sure. I feel weird." she said then she saw one baby then the other come out of her body as she watched. 

 

Now seeing that do you want to stay or go?" Death asked

 

"This is going to be complicated if I stay. It looks to me like one of them babies are Lucifer's and one is Gabriel's." She said to Death. She watched Raph weird expression as he cleaned and put the babies in the cribs. A nurse would watch them. 

 

"Can he see us?" She asked

 

"No" Death said "no one knows but God that I am alive and please if you decide to go back do not tell that secret. "

 

"Ok" she said 

 

Then they walked out into the waiting room where Raph walked out and told Gabriel what happened and she saw him break down in tears and then he was sat down. He looked exhausted. She knelt beside him and reached for his hand. She lay hers on top of his and then he did the oddest thing and looked right into her eyes. 

"I know you are here old man I smell your pickle chips. I feel Lily here too. Please do not take her. I love her. I am begging you return her to me and I will prove I am capable of love and love her everyday of my existence. And both babies too plus Noah. " Gabriel said 

 

Lily then stood up and gasp . Death laughed at Gabriel then he spoke back so only Gabriel heard. "You silly boy of course I am here. You did not think peons like the Winchesters could end me did you?" Death said smiling

"No" Gabriel said 

 

"Well I am trying to get your Lily back to her body so she can realize she needs you." Death said only to Gabriel 

"Thank you old man." Gabriel said and smiled and then he sat back and closed his eyes. 

Lily then felt herself being pulled back into her body. 

 

Everything hurt and felt like her body had had a bomb in it. She felt her angel essence permeate her body. Then she felt Gabriel's and Michael's body drown out some of her demon blood. Her demon side would always be there but Her angel side just got a boost from the iv's of Archangel blood which kicked in more as more went in. 

 

Her eyes glowed reddish brown. She felt sleepy and slept. She woke up and found Gabriel sleeping by her. 

 

Gabriel felt her eyes upon him and awoke. He then watch her smile as he opened his eyes. She was watching him sleep. 

"How long have you been awake?" He asked

"Long enough" she said 

 

Gabriel stood up and sat on the side of her bed. He then reached over and touched her face. He leaned in and kissed her on the side of the cheek. 

"I missed you so very much woman" Gabriel said tears coming down his face. 

Her face leaned into his embrace. "I missed you too." She said "You just really hurt me. I did not know how to handle it. I let my demon side take over me." 

 

"I was told by Raph that that would not happen again. My blood and Michael mixed with your angel side will make it hard for your demon side to do that. I will keep giving you my blood if that is what it takes. Plus I intend to have way more kids with you pretty lady." Gabriel said kissing her lips.

 

Her lips responded back and she felt herself sliding her tongue into his mouth. Gabriel was surprised and he opened for her easily and let her deepen the kiss which would have lasted longer if Raph would not have coughed and interrupted them. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet your daughters?" Raph said as they broke the kiss and Lily blushed. 

 

The babies were twins but looked different. One was blond with blue eyes. And the other had sandy hair like Gabriel with whiskey gold eyes. 

"I did not name them yet." Gabriel said

 

"I think the blond should be Lucinda and the other Gabriella. " She said smirking. 

"Yes but I think my daughter should stay with me don't you think." Lucifer said walking in with flowers. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"I do not think that would be appropriate." another man said walking in the room with flowers. He was a middle aged man with a robe on. He had salt and pepper hair and a beard and mustache. He took the flowers and put them in a vase. 

 

"Hi Dad " Raph said to him as he looked up from Lily's chart. 

 

"What Dad why would you be here now?" Michael said coming in with Noah who wanted to visit his sisters. 

Noah went over to the man and hugged him. He picked Noah up and kissed his forehead. 

"I came to visit my grandchildren. " God said 

 

"Well what a time to come" Gabriel said ready to be snarky. 

 

"Yeah I have three grandchildren by three of my boys." God said 

 

"Hey I did not mean for that to happen." lily said 

"I know" God said looking at Raph. 

"Oh no do not look at me. You know I do not like women." Raph said

"Yes my son I have known that for awhile." God said laughing. 

 

"So what is going to stop me from taking my daughter. now." Lucifer said 

 

"You know Lily was not in her right mind when you mated. She loved Gabriel the whole time. I even think after they met they should have been together but she was with Michael. You knew that didn't you Michael?" God said 

"Yes" Michael said 

 

"And you know Noah needs his mother. You can have him on weekends. I will babysit both your boys Michael. " God said 

 

"How about me?" Lucifer asked snarling

 

"You can visit but only visit. You must not take her. She needs to stay here on Earth with Lily and Gabriel." God said 

 

"That is not fair" Lucifer said 

"Too bad" God said and snapped his fingers and Lucifer disappeared. 

 

"I think we need to let Gabriel and Lily alone for a little bit don't you guys." God said 

 

They cleared the room. Gabriel looked down at Lily the nurses had taken their daughters to the nursery. 

"You know Lucifer will want to see her. " Gabriel said 

"Yes. I am sorry. I could not control" Lily said and stopped Gabriel shhhed her

"I did some things I am not proud of while we were apart too Lily. I was not in my right mind neither were you." Gabriel said kissing her. Lily felt breathless by the time he let her up for air. 

 

"Gabriel I love you." Lily said and kissed him back . He snuggled to her on the bed as they made out. He could tell she was still in pain however and made her sleep. 

 

They woke up together in the morning.

 

Lily felt really good. 

"Hey Gabriel I feel weird." Lily said 

 

"I know you are going to feel alittle funny for a few days until my blood mixes in with yours. Your demon blood is still trying to take over. I am still mad at my brother for taking advantage of you and seducing you." Gabriel said but kissed her cheek. 

 

Raph came in and said "You guys can go home today." 

 

"Ok but where are we going Gabriel" Lily asked

 

"I got a house we can live in." Gabriel said he snapped Lily and the babies and Noah to the house. It was huge. Lily knew this was his house from his movies. They had talked about it awhile ago. Th fought so many times about how nasty his pornos were. Now she would be living in the very house with the basement which they were made. 

 

"So what are you going to do now about your pornos. And your night club." Lily asked

 

"Well darling one thing at a time. I figure we will get married. I will keep my nightclub and give my brother the porno business. Lucifer would be a natural. Don't you think?" Gabriel said laying down Gabriella for her nap. Lily laid Lucida down in the other crib. 

 

Noah watched them. He yawned. 

"Where am I sleeping mommy ?" He asked he had missed his mom. 

She picked him up and walked into the next room. Where it looked like Gabriel had set up just for him. 

 

"So you have been busy Gabe I see." She said 

 

"Yeah I wanted you to have something to come home to." He said 

 

Lily laid Noah down on the bed and kissed him good night. She then turned to Gabriel and he led her to their room. 

**********************************************************

 

"So I take it that was a marriage proposal back there?" Lily said looking over at him. Gabriel shut the door. 

 

Then he turned back to her. "Why would you accept?" Gabriel said smiling. 

 

"Maybe" Lily said Then Gabriel snapped his fingers and then The lights went down. The bed was draped in christmas lights. 

Gabriel bent down and pulled out a box and opened it. In it was a heart shaped diamond ring. Lily started crying. 

 

"I want you to be my wife." Gabriel said 

 

Lily started crying and then said "Yes oh yes" 

 

Gabriel stood up took Lily in his arms and kissed her.. She felt his lips melt into hers. She felt light headed. He then kissed down her neck. His hands roamed over her body. He wanted her so bad. It had been way too long. He snapped off their clothes. He could not wait he pulled her on top of him. She slid on top of his hard member. He pulled her slowly down him. She loved how his lips found her nipple as she was gyrating on his member. She found her rhythm and rode him hard. He nibble on her nipple as she did and made her moan with pleasure. 

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist to go deeper. His hands settled on her ass and pushed himself deeper. The feeling was euphoric . She felt like she was floating. Gabriel whispered to her "Close your eyes my darling". She did and he let go of his grace making her feel like she was going explode into a million pieces. 

 

Gabriel let go of himself and he felt her muscles tighten. That all it took for him to come so hard he screamed her name as he did. Which made her scream his name. They then opened their eyes up and looked at each other laughing. Gabriel pulled her off him and threw her over his shoulder and hauled her into the huge bathroom. They started round two in the shower. 

 

"Gabriel wait we have to get with the kids tomorrow." Lily said kissing him as she took more soap and rubbed in on to him giggling for her happiness. 

"Aww darling with all my money I bought us a nanny. She will wake up with the children. We have to get up and get ready for tomorrow my darling is our wedding day. 

They made love all night . In the morning he kissed her awake. 

"Sleepy head you need to wake up my soon to be wife." Gabriel said 

Lily got up and was led by some ladies to her room where they dressed her in a beautiful white gown. There were flowers everywhere. She was lead down an aisle where God himself walked her to Gabriel. 

 

Michael performed the ceremony and they said regular vows. But Lily added to hers including the children. Gabriel promised to love and honor all the children. They kissed. And danced. 

Michael took her aside after and asked "so I guess you got over me huh?" 

 

"I do not think I ever loved you Michael. I also think you never loved me am I right?" Lily asked

"No I kind of realized that Gabriel and you were a better match." Michael said looking at his wife with love. 

"I am happy that you are happy. I am also glad that I stopped fighting him." Lily said kissing her hubby as he came up behind her. 

Gabriel carried her off that night. 

 

They lived happily ever after. Except Lucifer who is still really pissed but what is new about that?


End file.
